


Breakfast

by carpetsocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: American Sign Language, Breakfast, Frenemies, Gen, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Injury, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Sleepovers, Vacation, nemeses - Freeform, perry sits on counters because I'm self-projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Nemeses suffering from burnout eat breakfast together.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> If I can't take time to recover from my burnout, I'll make sure they can.

_Doo bee doo bee doo ba doo bee doo bee doo ba…_

He had to admit, his theme song was catchy. He turned off the shower and shook his hair with a towel, wincing when he touched the bruise. And the abrasion. And his split lip.

Gratitude welled up at the sight of his newly cleaned clothes folded neatly on the counter along with a tin of Band-Aids and some antibacterial gel. He bandaged what wounds he could, got dressed, and headed down the hall towards the sound of Drusselsteinian singing.

He knocked on the closest cabinet as he entered the kitchen, ignoring the pain from his bruised knuckles. Heinz stopped singing and turned around. “Ah, Perry the Platypus! How’d you sleep?”

_Good, all things considered,_ he signed, _Thank you for letting me stay the night._

“What sort of dummkopf would I be if I didn’t?” Heinz turned back to the stove, muttering to himself. “I’m making eggs. Do you want some?” He glanced over his shoulder to catch Perry’s signs.

_Yes please._

Heinz busied himself with making the eggs, quietly singing again as if he didn’t want Perry to know. The agent sat on the counter. He was off hours. He could afford some casualness.

Did Heinz make breakfast for himself every morning? From what he had pieced together, the man had no semblance of an eating schedule and even less of a sleeping one. He made his churring noise. A little curiosity wouldn’t kill him.

“Hm?” Heinz looked towards him. “What is it, Perry the Platypus?”

_Do you always make breakfast?_

The scientist looked back at the pan. “No. Only when Vanessa is here. Or you. I can’t let my nemesis go hungry.”

Perry nodded, filing the information away in his brain. He waved to get Heinz’s attention. _I can’t let my nemesis go hungry either. You need to eat every day._ No duh. Heinz was naturally lanky, but he had started to feel a little less padded from Perry’s punches. Heinz’s slight blush confirmed it.

“I do eat. After you thwart me, I usually get a sandwich and some coffee.”

_You need more than that._

Heinz portioned the eggs onto two plates. “Norm makes me muffins.”

_Do you eat them?_

“Sometimes. So he’ll stop bothering me.”

_D, you need more._

His blush grew even more. “I’m fine, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry held his unimpressed face until Heinz turned back around to hand him his plate, and then churred at him. _If you can’t fight as well, OWCA might reassign me temporarily until you’re in better shape. Take care of yourself._

Heinz sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry, Perry the Platypus. I just haven’t been feeling so well lately.”

Perry held back the snarky comments that jumped to his mind and stayed still. Heinz talked best in silence.

“I’m so tired. No creativity, no energy, nothing. I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m trying, I really am!” He looked earnestly at Perry, begging him to believe what he was saying. Which of course Perry did. Heinz had never stopped trying.

_Burned out?_ He signed. The older man nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Yes, that! You get it, Perry the Platypus!”

_I’m pretty burned out too,_ he signed, pointing at the purple-black splotch on his arm. Not caused by Heinz; he never hit that hard. The new evil scientist OWCA had put him on for the past week. A quick assignment, but painful, and kept him from going home last night. He didn’t want to explain how he’d gotten so beaten up from a convention.

“You know what we need? A vacation!” Heinz was grinning. “Doesn’t that sound fun, Perry the Platypus?”

It would take some juggling. OWCA almost never gave him time off, but wherever Heinz went, so did he. It would be easy to arrange… but he’d miss his boys. What all had he missed this past week? What all would he miss for another week? At least this time he could answer his phone, not have to lie a week later about losing it in his suitcase.

“Perry the Platypus?” Heinz sounded nervous. Of course he did. The man had spent his whole life being rejected; it only made sense that he would be sensitive to it. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to- “

Perry cut him off. _No. I want to come. But only for a week._

“Really? Oh, Perry the Platypus, I’m so excited! I have to go build my Packinator, but then I’ll be ready.”

Classic Heinz to get swept up in his excitement and assume they could leave now. _Not now. In a week, for a week._

“Oh, right. Of course. I’m such a dummkopf we can’t leave right now.” Heinz shoved some eggs in his mouth as if in an attempt to shut himself up.

Perry frowned. They’d have to work on positive self-talk. He kicked Heinz lightly to get his attention. _Gives you time to build your Packinator._

There was that smile bubbling back to the surface. “Oh, Perry the Platypus, you’re right! Where do you want to go? And what should we do? And _should we make a music video??”_

Perry smiled, signing his answers in between bites of egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Why a music video? I have no idea, do you?


End file.
